1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor packaging technology, and more particularly, to a leadframe-based semiconductor package which is designed for the packaging of one or more semiconductor chips, such as a multi-media card (MMC) chipset, on a leadframe rather than BT substrate or film.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-media card (MMC) is a semiconductor package that contains one or more semiconductor chips, including a controller chip and a memory chip, such as an EEPROM (Electrically-Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory) chip. The MMC is widely utilized in multimedia applications for storing and processing digitized sound and video data.
Conventionally, MMC package is constructed by using BT substrate or film as the chip carrier. Related patents, include, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,622 entitled xe2x80x9cSEMICONDUCTOR PACKAGE USING TERMINAL FORMED ON A CONDUCTIVE LAYER OF A CIRCUIT BOARDxe2x80x9d, This patent discloses a semiconductor package which utilizes a substrate as chip carrier for mounting an EEPROM chipset including a controller chip and a memory chip.
One drawback to the use of BT substrate or film for MMC package, however, is that it requires a lidding process, which would make the overall packaging process quite complex and costly to implement.
There exists therefore a need in the semiconductor industry for a new semiconductor packaging technology that can be used to fabricate MMC packages in a less complex and more cost-effective manner.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide a new semiconductor packaging technology, which utilizes leadframe rather than BT substrate or film for the construction of MMC package.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a new semiconductor packaging technology, which can be used to fabricate MMC packages in a more cost-effective manner.
It is still another objective of this invention to provide a new semiconductor packaging technology, which can fabricate MMC packages through less complex process steps.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objectives, the invention proposes a new semiconductor packaging technology.
The semiconductor package of the invention is characterized by the use of a leadframe, rather than BT substrate or film, as the chip carrier for the construction of a semiconductor package, such as MMC package.
The leadframe utilized by the invention includes a supporting bar; a chip-supporting structure, which is arranged at a downset position in relation to the supporting bar; and a plurality of leads, each lead including an outer-lead portion and an inner-lead portion; wherein the outer-lead portion is levelly linked to the, supporting bar, while the inner-lead portion is arranged beside the chip-supporting structure and linked to the outer-lead portion via an intermediate-lead portion.
The leadframe can be either the type having die pad or the type having no die pad. In the case of the type having die pad, a semiconductor chip is mounted on the die pad; and in the case of the type having no die pad, one or more semiconductor chips-are mounted over an elongated part of the inner-lead portions of the leads.
The use of leadframe allows the MMC package to be manufactured without having to include a lidding process, so that the MMC manufacture can be carried out in a less complex and more cost-effective manner.